


(Podfic) Magic Fixes What Apologies Won't

by saltyunicorn, Whispering_Sumire



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Text To Speeh Podfic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire
Summary: (TTS Podfic) author's summary"Uh huh, and you're an ass. Look, just- don't go killing anyone, okay?"That is an odd thing for a child to be- and, seriously, from what she can tell- asking an adult. Even odder asking it of Peter who, despite his interest in the macabre, is a fairly gentle soul by all accounts, at least, that she knows of, because he actually seems to be thinking about it."I make no promises," he finally says, softly, honestly, and Stiles just gives him a long hard look before sighing and nodding in understanding."Well, I guess it isn't fair to ask that of you, really, under the circumstances, so, how about... Don't kill anyone who doesn't deserve it- by my standards, not your own, you fucking psycho.""Hey, I'm not that bad," Peter sniffs, and Stiles narrows his eyes, "anymore."[Or: The one where Future Stiles and Future Peter astound everybody.]





	(Podfic) Magic Fixes What Apologies Won't

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magic Fixes What Apologies Won't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337276) by [Whispering_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

 

> **[Magic Fixes What Apologies Won't](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1pqZTfII6yHX9t5tPGmAFfCrKr4J1mW2Y)  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive.**


End file.
